This invention relates generally to the art of dispensing sheet material. More particularly it relates to method, devices and system for dispensing rolled paper products such as paper towels, toilet paper etc.
The problem with prior art sheet material dispensing devices and systems is that they are not suitable for hassle free, low cost dispensing of rolled paper.
a) Not hassle free
b) Not integrated into a slim aesthetic portable design.
c) Not cost effective.
d) Limited functionality.
e) Operation requires too much time and skill.
f) Complex with too many moving parts.
g) Do not control precision in dispensing
They either unroll too easily (free spool types) or have difficulties from inadequate restraining and braking force or too much of it.
It is too loose, it can come free and unless you have hand ready to catch it, user would be chasing it on the floor or counter. It requires both hands to tear the sheet material from the roll. It takes a reasonably dexterous and alert person to successfully use the dispensers of the prior art. Prior art devices especially have been a problem for children, handicapped, elderly and a lot of people who are not dexterous enough.
The rolled paper dispensing system of this invention comprises a cradle in a housing enclosure with easily releasable latch lock. The semi-circular cradle provides a stable storage means that can be located easily. It also gives useful braking from the friction with the rotating roll. The hinge and latch feature make it easy to deploy and retract it to the loading mode or the dispensing mode. The enclosure housing can be mounted on a vertical and horizontal surface. If mounted on a vertical surface, the top makes a handy shelf. The cutting edge guide, combined with the braking drag simplifies tearing rolled paper sheets from the dispenser. The housing enclosure prevents accidental dislodgement and contamination. Prior art dispensers have exposed rolled material. This constitutes a critical difference for some users.
A formal prior art search was conducted and furthermore the inventor is intimately familiar with the prior art. Following are typical examples of the prior art arranged in the reverse chronological order for easy reference of the reader.
5) Japanese Patent JP3-63-101249A awarded to Setsu Tanzawa of Ricoh Co Ltd in May 1998 for xe2x80x9cImage Recording Devicexe2x80x9d
4) U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,518 presented to R G Goss on Feb. 10, 1970 for xe2x80x9cRibbon Dispenserxe2x80x9d
3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,823 bestowed upon R W Jesperson on Dec. 13, 1955 for xe2x80x9cSupply Roll Mounting Means for Dispensing Cabinetsxe2x80x9d
2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,038 blessed upon M J West on Feb. 7, 1939 for xe2x80x9cPaper Dispensing Cabinetxe2x80x9d
1) U.S. Pat. No. 1,502,218 earned by C F Van Hook on Jul. 22, 1924 for xe2x80x9cLocking Device for Spoolsxe2x80x9d
None of the prior art devices known to the applicant singly or even in combination disclose the EXACT embodiment of this inventor that constitutes a simple, elegant, quick, convenient, affordable solution for rolled paper dispensing.
The applicant""s invention is better for the following reasons:
a) The user is not required to disassemble and assemble hardware to unload and load the rolled material.
b) There are no telescoping rods, rods with movable ends, and stud shafts on spring loaded arms to deal with.
c) The dispenser cabinet completely encloses the rolled material which prevents accidental dislodging and contamination. Finally, with the range of plastic and other materials available to make the dispenser, it can be made attractive, durable, trouble free and affordable.
a) U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,518 shows a roll of ribbon coming forward and down, albeit by a mechanism very unlike the case at bar. Their second embodiment is a more complex version which is tangentially relevant here.
b) U.S. Pat. No. 2,926,823 Arms 18,19 pivot around 22 which allow for loading a roll as shown in FIG. 1.
c) U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,038: Arm 51 pivots around 53xe2x80x94quite clear in FIG. 1.
d) U.S. Pat. No. 1,502,218: Crank 32, said to be mounted on shaft 24, which apparently is encased in sleeve 27.
e) JP363: if you pull on 13 (FIG. 2), then the cradle 3 pops up.
Unfortunately none of the prior art devices singly or even in combination provide for all of the objectives as established by the inventor for this system as enumerated below.
1. It is an objective of this invention to provide methods, devices and system for quickly, conveniently dispensing all types of rolled sheet material.
2. Another objective of this invention is to provide aesthetic and elegant design that integrates harmoniously with the environment.
3. Another objective of this invention is that its use is easy, simple even intuitive.
4. Another objective of this invention is that it be capable of multiple uses.
5. Another objective of this invention is that it use little or no additional energy.
6. Another objective of this invention is that it accommodate different sizes of rolled stock.
7. Another objective of this invention is that the invention use modular standard components easily interface-able to each other.
8. Another objective of this invention is that it be reliable such that it practically never fails and requires little or no maintenance.
9. Another objective of this invention is that it be made from biodegrade materials to the extent practical.
10. Another objective of this invention is that it be environmentally safe.
11. Another objective of this invention is that it be physically safe in normal environment as well as accidental situations.
12. Another objective of this invention is that it be long lasting made from durable material.
13. Another objective of this invention is that it meet all federal, state, local and other private standards guidelines, regulations and recommendations with respect to safety, environment, energy consumption.
14. Another objective of this invention is that it be suitable for gift giving.
15. Another objective of this invention is that it be suitable for promotional give aways complete with message of the sponsor such as a casino or church.
16. Another objective of this invention is that it be simple and quick to load, unload and reload.
17. Another objective of this invention is that it be easy to dispense without any surprises.
18. Another objective of this invention is to make it impossible to accidently dislodge the roll without destroying the cabinet.
19. Another objective of this invention is to protects the roll from contamination for medical, health, food processing, repair and maintenance and places where accidental contamination could be a problem.
20. Another objective of this invention is to provide an attractive device that would be acceptable for humble and upscale setting.